


A Hale to the Rescue

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure what to think when Derek is the one to come and rescue him, only for him to get trapped with Stiles in a cave-in.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	A Hale to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future (Canon diverges greatly during S4, 5 is changed some and 6 never happens)  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Isolated/Trapped  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles dropped his head back onto the cave wall. He looked around the place that had been his home for the last three weeks. It wasn't anything special. There was a small area where water flowed that allowed him to use the bathroom and kind of wash up. It was the only water he was given as well. He had a red Solo cup that he used to drink from and to grab water to wash up.

The first day that he had been here, Stiles had been sure that his team was on his trail and would find him. Then the days stretched, and Stiles had to admit that his team didn't know where the hell he was.

The clanging of the door told Stiles that someone was bringing his morning food. He hadn't seen the sun, but the people who had him were pretty good at keeping to a schedule. He stayed where he was, at the furthest point that he could get away from the door. The door was opened, the paper plate of food was shoved in, and then the door was slammed shut again.

Stiles waited for the sound of the lock being slammed home, and then he moved. He laughed as he saw that it was McDonald's again. It was cold as hell, but he lived with that. He was sick of fast food, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Food consumed, and Stiles drank a few cups of water before he went back to his spot. He needed to let breakfast settle before he did his daily routine. Stiles was never more grateful for the fact that his brain kept weird as hell information. Exercise routines for inside of a house were one. He was more fit than he had been since he had gone through the FBI Academy.

The day passed just like every other day that Stiles had over the last three weeks. The light in the room went out, and Stiles just sat there. He would fall asleep at some point, he knew that.

An hour later, the sound of the lock being thrown had Stiles moving away from the spot he normally sat in. He had been doing it for that reason, and that reason alone. If he was in the same spot, they would go for him there, and he could maybe escape instead of being killed.

The door opened and then shut. Stiles could hear the breathing of the person they sent in. He had nothing but his body to fight with. Stiles crouched. Red flashed in the room, and Stiles knew that he was dead. Red eyes of an Alpha werewolf. It didn't matter what Stiles did, that person could see him.

"Stiles, don't attack," the voice said.

It took a few seconds for Stiles to register the voice; it was Derek. It was Derek Fucking Hale in the cave with him. He hadn't heard from him since Stiles had been part of the whole mission that had got him out of the clutches of Kate Argent and the faked manhunt after him. That was when Stiles had found out about the special team in the BAU that went after those that went after supernatural beings or supernatural beings that went after humans. They were hunters but the good kind. Stiles was working his way to that team, but for now, he was just part of a normal group of agents who worked on the East Coast to hopefully stop things from escalating to needing the BAU when it came to supernatural threats. He had been on that team for four years, slotted there right after getting out of the Academy.

There was no reason for Derek to be there unless Derek was in control of this Pack of werewolves that had taken Stiles captive. Stiles didn't move as Derek stepped closer. He tensed, ready to spring. The door had been shut, but the lock not thrown. Stiles knew how to fight werewolves, especially Derek.

Derek seemed to realize that Stiles wasn't relaxing, and he stepped back. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number. Stiles only knew it from the sounds and the flash of the screen.

"What went wrong?" a voice asked.

Stiles realized that Derek had set the phone to speaker, and he was hearing the voice of his Unit Chief, Maggie Wright. Stiles still didn't relax.

"Nothing. I'm in his cell with him, but he's still ready to attack. I hoped that hearing your voice would calm him down."

"You can't just knock him out?" Wright asked.

"You do remember why I am the one that was sent in here, right? He knows me. Which means he knows how I fight. All that needs to happen is for him to yell, and these fuckers will come storming in here. So no, I am not going to try and knock him out, he'd probably win, and then I'd be stuck here while he escapes."

"Agent Stilinski, Agent Hale was sent in to find you as he is the best tracker that we have."

Stiles wanted to say something about that, but he stopped. Agent Hale.

"Yes, Ma'am," Stiles whispered.

"Good. Now be a dear and don't fight him."

"Sure."

The phone screen went dark after Derek hung up on her.

"When did you become an Alpha?"

"Two months after I was assigned to the team I'm on. I'm a tracker."

"Like Edgerton?" Stiles had met the man a few times when someone had gone missing, and he was sent after them.

"Yes. Like him, only fewer weapons and more just tracking. When our team was tapped to find a missing agent, I was set to go on a two-week vacation since I'd not taken one since I joined. Then I found it was you, and I pushed that back. Only you would go into a town in West Virginia to find someone who is kidnapping kids to train as Hunters and stumble across a group of werewolves that make Meth and sell it."

"That's what they are doing?" Stiles had literally stumbled on them, and they had taken him.

"Yes, they retreated into the mountains, and no one could find you. I caught your scent in the water. Trace the steam up to here. It wasn't hard. They aren't good werewolves, too drug-addled."

"You mean they make, sell, and take their own Meth? Idiots." Stiles finally relaxed. He stepped closer to where Derek was, and the man tugged him into a hug.

"Let's get you out of here. Their guards don't patrol after the sun sets, inside or out of the cave system."

That was when it all went to hell. Derek stiffened, and Stikels knew that he heard something. Someone must have caught his scent.

The rush through the tunnels was maddening. The other wolves cut them off at every turn, leading them into an area that Stiles knew they didn't use. Derek seemed like he knew where he was going, so Stiles followed him.

Then the cave-in happened.

The only good thing was that it cut off the werewolves from them. The bad thing? Stiles was caught in it.

"How bad?" Stiles asked. It was dark, and the only way to see anything was with Derek's red eyes. The pain was horrific, and Stiles knew that his leg was broken, he just wasn't sure if the bone had broken through the skin.

"I need to set it, but you aren't bleeding." Derek moved away and stopped touching Stiles which wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't doing the pain drain, not yet at least. But Stiles didn't like not having something to ground him. Derek was back a few seconds later, and there was something under Stiles' head. His jacket, most likely. Then something else was pressed to his mouth. "Bite down, so you don't scream."

Stiles opened his mouth and did as Derek told him to do. It was soft fabric, so probably Derek's henley, or whatever else he was wearing. Stiles stuffed as much of the shirt into his mouth as he could and gave Derek a thumbs up. The pain was so bad that black spots danced on the edge of Stiles' vision, and he grabbed Derek's arm so hard that Stiles was pretty sure that he made him bleed. Derek said nothing about it, though. He pulled Stiles into his lap and shushed him as he cried. The shirt was spat out of his mouth, and Stiles turned his head into the shelter of Derek's body.

"Tell me how you are other than your leg?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head back and forth. He didn't want to talk.

"You are telling me that you are not willing to talk?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

Derek laughed. His hand moved down to Stiles' stomach, slipping under his shirt, and the pain started to flee from just his leg. That overwhelming feeling of pain was lessening from his leg, but everywhere else was starting to throb. Derek didn't take that pain, though. Stiles knew why. They needed to know if he was too injured anywhere else.

"I have a tracking beacon on me. I tend to get lost sometimes when tracking, so I have a subcutaneous tracker," Derek said.

"Like a dog?"

"Yes, like a dog. You try chasing after an UnSub through trees as a wolf."

Stiles laughed.

"I don't smell the fresh air, so I am not sure if there is a way out through these parts of the caves and tunnels."

"Let's at least get away from the cave-in. You can carry me, right?"

"Always."

* * *

They ended up settling in a large cave in the system. Stiles only knew that Derek chose it because of the water that flowed through and that it was warmer compared to some. There was a hot spring or something like it close. Derek left him and tried to find a way out, coming back to check on him. They were deep enough that Derek's phone wasn't getting a good signal, so they turned it off.

Stiles was shaken awake by Derek to see that he was holding what looked like mushrooms. "Where did you find those?"

"There is a small offshoot that I could smell the fresh air from. I want to move us there. I have another werewolf on my team, and I think that if my scent came from there, he would be able to track us. There is a small feeder of this stream in it, so that will be good. There is also an area where I can raise up your leg and let it rest there."

"Oh, that's great."

Derek rested his hand on where Stiles' pants leg was ripped so that he could keep an eye on the area to make sure nothing was going wrong and drained the pain down even more than he normally did. Stiles was looking forward to being able to see again.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Stiles knew it was going to hurt, even with the pain mostly gone from his leg, the rough treatment had gone through with Derek tackling him out of the way of the cave-in and then some rocks still battering his body had him bruised up.

Derek lifted him up, and the pain was horrible; he could feel his leg throb as it moved. Derek was a gentle as he could be, but it wasn't anything close to comfort. Stiles held on, gritting his teeth. None of the werewolves who had taken him captive had tried to take him back yet. None of them had gotten close at all, according to Derek. Stiles knew that Derek was not telling him everything, but even Stiles knew what Derek wasn't telling him. That no one had tried to get close and that Derek hadn't found a way out meant that they were trapped.

Derek had found the area cool but not too cold, it was warmer than the room before, and the water in the steam was fresher. Derek laid his down and slipped the shoe off of his foot before laying it in the water. It was cold as hell and made Stile want to jerk it away, but at least it cooled down the heat of his swelling.

"Are you sure those are safe?" Stiles asked as he pointed at the row of mushrooms that were growing in the room.

"Yes. Peter made sure that I could survive in the woods. These are good enough for us, at least now." Derek laid a few on Stiles' chest before he walked over toward where the sunlight was coming from. He pulled his cell phone out and turned it on.

Stiles jumped and flailed, mushrooms going everywhere when the phone started to ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Wright demanded.

"Cave system. Finally found a place where we could get signals. There is a crack in the cave wall allowing sunlight in. Can you track my phone?" Derek asked.

"We are doing it now. How are you both?"

"Stiles has been injured, a broken leg and battered body. We were part of a cave-in. We are cut off from getting out, at least as far as I can tell. You will probably have to bring in equipment and bust us out. I tried already to make the crack bigger, but it's too much for even my Alpha strength."

"Got it. I'll make sure that someone brings in some small shaped C4 charges. I refuse to go the slow way. We have all of the Pack that had been selling the Meth. They fled as I guess the cave-in made their area weak. A few other small cave-ins happened. They told us you were trapped in sections even they didn't go into."

"We have water and some mushrooms, but real food wouldn't go amiss when you come and get us."

"I want a burger! Cheese and onion and bacon!" Stiles yelled. He heard his Unit Chief laughing.

"We will see you soon."

Derek hung up the phone, and he was looking at the screen. He slipped the phone into the crack, better service, and hopefully, it wouldn't drain the battery.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as he settled down beside Stiles. He lifted up Stiles' leg and checked it before putting it down again into the water.

"Good." Stiles grabbed a mushroom from where it had rolled when he had flailed. He bit into it. It tasted disgusting, but then he didn't like too many mushrooms, but he was feeling a little better for having it.

"Need anything?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do. You left. I texted you for weeks, and you never responded. The next time I see you is when they brought you in for questioning about Kate."

"You were there?" Derek asked.

"Dude, I was in one of my Internship classes when my professor showed footage of you running. I knew your body and the tattoo. I called Rafe, he got me in contact with someone else. I had a good knowledge of you. They thought they were getting someone who could help catch you. What they got was finding out that Kate Argent was hiding in the FBI and using them to kill off werewolves."

"I didn't. I mean, I knew you were in the FBI and was around for that, but I didn't realize you were from the beginning. I assumed you talked your way into speaking with me like that after hearing I was caught."

"Nope. It's why I am where I am. Another year or so, and Wright thinks that the BAU will take me in."

"Have you heard the rumors about the team that they want to place in Beacon Hills as the base? The Nemeton is acting up again."

"Yeah, Dad's told me. Rafe's actually been stationed there, and he's the one pushing for a team to be based in Beacon Hills. They would get call outs over that whole half of the country."

Derek moved, and Stiles watched as he slipped his jacket back on and then slipped his legs under Stiles' head.

"I went back to Beacon Hills. I went back just once, and I was there, following your scent. I found you, your blood, the wrench. I called the cops when I found you passed out in the library. You were up on the top of that scaffold. I stayed there until your father got there. He never found who called it in. My prints were wiped off. I smelled a man who had been in there, and I followed him."

"You are the one that killed Theo," Stiles said.

"Yes. He was going to frame you for murder, not self-defense. I heard him talking to someone about it. How the cops ruined it. It was easy to fake his death as an accident. I don't regret it, but I didn't want to cause any issues, so I left again, I had found another trail for Kate." Derek sighed, and his hand started to walk through Stiles' greasy hair. He figured that even with using water to bathe, there was no cleaning agent in it, so he had to smell to the werewolf. Derek didn't stop himself from touching, though. "It wasn't until I went back to talk to Peter after everything with the Dread Doctors was over that I found out that Scott blamed you. You were already gone. No one would tell him where and your father wouldn't even tell me."

"I made him promise. I wanted nothing to do with any of the Pack. I finished out online schooling and lived with an old Army buddy of Dad's in the Georgetown area. I got accepted there, got into the Internship program with Rafe's help, and it's all been good."

"What happened?"

"Scott still blamed me for the death of Donovan. It didn't matter that it was an accident. It didn't matter that he was trying to kill me. I had taken a life, and he didn't trust me. The rest of the Pack, outside of Lydia and Malia, sided with Scott. Lydia stayed on the edges, and when she felt something worth screaming about, she told Dad. Malia went to live with Peter when she turned eighteen. We keep in contact."

"Yes, I've seen them a lot. Peter left Beacon Hills, and I never understood why. Until now. He stayed to protect you when I couldn't anymore. I had to leave. I traveled around after Kate, I visited Cora when I could. We were better when we weren't in Beacon Hills anymore."

"Dad wants me to come home, despite the fact that Scott is there. He's lost control of the area, just ignores most things. Did you know that his Alpha Spark left him? He woke up one morning a Beta again. He tried to blame it on me, but Deaton told him that True Alphas are very rare and that what magic gives for being a good person, a true Alpha, can take away when it no longer thinks they are worthy. Deaton suspects that how he treated me was the first crack in his Spark. Only Kira knew about his powers waning and waxing."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"There was a big showdown between a Darach and Scott and Scott's Alphaness left him when he let the Darach go. It had killed seven men and women for power, and he let him go. As soon as the Darach killed another person and was put down by another Alpha, Scott lost his Alpha Spark. I've done research into it, and I don't think that he can ever get it back. A True Alpha losing it means they can never be an Alpha, even the old fashioned way. He's closer to Omega at this point in time."

"There is no Alpha in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked.

"I think that Dad is the closest. You know that Malia joined the force, right? She's helping as much as she can with everything." Stiles turned his head to look up at Derek's face. "You never told me exactly how you got your red eyes again."

"I was working a case, and we thought it was a feral Omega running around and slashing people's throats. There was no pack in the area at all. It came down to me and the Omega in a room of people she had kidnapped and was going to kill. I just didn't realize what kind of killing she was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Throats were slashed in the first few, but after that, it was claws to the heart that killed them."

"Derek," Stiles breathed. He reached up even though it hurt his stomach to do so and cupped the side of Derek's face. 

"I wasn't sure at first, but she flashed her red eyes at me. I didn't want that Spark, but there was no other way. I found out that it's fully intent-based. I aimed to kill her, and even though my hands didn't do it, but my gun did, the Spark went to me. There is a young Nemeton in Cleveland, I went to it, and the Druids caring for it cleansed the Spark. I felt disgusting for months afterward, but the people I saved kept on writing me letters. I kill only when there is no other option, but that woman, she found out what killing your Betas do. She went feral because she had no other pack, and though she was Alpha, she was Omega as well."

"Deucalion and his legacy are going to forever haunt us. Have you been able to track him down? I heard there was a team after him."

"Oh, we tracked him down to the shallow grave that he was in."

"Really, someone ended the Demon Wolf?" Stiles asked. 

Derek didn't answer. He started to move, laying Stiles' head down before lifting his foot out of the water again. He wrapped it up again in the strips of clothing that he had sacrificed of his shirt and pants, turning pants into shorts. It wasn't as good as a split, but it helped. When he was done, he carried Stiles toward where the crack was. Stiles was on his side, and then Derek was sliding in behind him, his arm slipping under Stiles' head to be used as a pillow. 

Stiles closed his eyes and slept, warm and safe in Derek's hold. 

* * *

The ER was bustling with victims of a wreck. It wasn't too bad, but it seemed that no one in the town knew how to drive on slick roads. Stiles was being checked over for anything and everything because his Unit Chief was a sadist that didn't believe him or Derek that he was fine. He'd been scanned head to two in two different machines, and a third had looked at just his head. Stiles just wanted to sleep, but there was too much noise. He was warm under the blankets that had been dropped on him. 

Derek was somewhere in the hospital, giving over his statement on what had happened. Stiles had already given his as his statement was shorter, given that he was just stuck in a room for weeks. 

"So doc, when can I be busted out of here?"

"As soon as we get the knee-high boot on your leg," the doctor said as he looked at Stiles' charts. "The break was set nicely, and the swelling is already mostly down. Your Unit Chief tells me that you'll be a menace with an actual cast, so she suggested the boot."

"Yeah, I had a cast on my arm once for a few weeks, I brained myself and others too many times. The boot will be much better for me."

"Yes, she showed me the picture of the bloody nose you gave yourself."

"Oh, did she show you the one where I was passed out from the blood?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, it funny I can handle a murder victim's body but my own blood? Freaks me out. When I fainted the first time I cut myself, I was so fucking glad I wasn't born a woman."

"I can understand that. You have a visitor who wants to see you, an Agent Hale. Records say that he was in the cave-in with you. Why wasn't he checked out?"

"EMTs checked him over. He didn't even have a scratch on him." Stiles relaxed back on the bed. It would be a while before someone came in and changed him out of the splint he had on to the boot. He was okay with that, though. 

Stiles drifted into half asleep and half awake for a while. He wasn't sure how long, but he woke up a little when the warmth he was in changed. He rolled into it, laying his head on Derek's shoulder. He could almost feel the worry coming off of him. 

It had been so long since they had been in the same shared space. Yet, this was how Stiles had ended every single monster fight where he got injured before Derek had left. After the Nogitsune had taken him over, his father wasn't pleased with his werewolf bodyguard, but Stiles' nightmares were horrid. He was afraid of waking up possessed again. Derek had started out in the guest room, but Stiles woke his father up with nightmares even then.

The move to Stiles' room meant they all got sleep. During the hotter months, they stayed in boxers, but it was too much with Derek's heat to have more than that on. Derek ignored the boners that Stiles woke up with, and Stiles never mentioned that it was more than just teenage hormones. Stiles never wanted to push that on Derek, not after two girlfriends had turned into mass-murdering psychopaths.

"Hey, wake up," Derek said as he rolled his shoulder. 

Stiles' head bobbed up and down and then just rolled with it.

"Why?" Stiles asked. He had slept for shit for weeks.

"Well, Stilinski, if you would wake up, we can get this show on the road and get you out of here," Jackson said.

"Why am I stuck in a nightmare?" Stiles blinked his eyes open, taking in the fact that Jackson really was there. 

"Not a nightmare, I think anything with me is a wet dream. Though your wet dreams were always different." Jackson was smirking, but there was something else on his face. 

"What are you-" Stiles stopped himself because he saw the badge hanging from Jackson's belt. FBI. Jackson had joined the FBI. Holy shit! Stiles slapped Derek on the belly. "You asshole!"

"What? You never asked who was on my team."

"He's the one that you thought would track us?"

"Yeah, I caught your scent both of you before the team even got close with the coordinates. I was outside, and you were asleep. I kept my mouth shut because Derek was bitchy about waking you up. Gotta say you already look better."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Dude, your eyes were black, all the skin around from little to no sleep. Which, given that you were trapped like you were, I can understand."

"How did you join?"

"Derek found me. He was tracking someone just after all of that shit that went down, and he joined. I was miserable. I had a degree, and I followed him."

"Shit," Stiles said. He stretched. 

"Yeah, my boyfriend isn't happy about the move though I can understand why."

"Move?" Stiles asked. 

"I moved to the Quantico area for the Academy, then to New York where we are based out of. Now we are going back to Beacon Hills. I pulled him in. He's a consultant for our team when we need another nose."

The door opened, and a man was backing into the room as he talked to someone on the phone. "No, no, Danny, don't even. Ugh. I hate you." The man turned around, and it was Ethan. It was fucking Ethan. Who was talking to Danny on the phone.

"What is this? Stiles Stiliinski, this is your life?"

"Stiles," Ethan said. He narrowed his eyes and then tossed the phone at Stiles. 

Stiles picked it up. "What's up, Danny?"

"So, I need to know what kind of scheme you want for your room."

"For what? What the hell? Did I get a concussion?" Stiles asked.

Derek, Ethan, and Jackson laughed.

"The Pack-house idiot."

"Pack-house? I think I'm a day or two behind on a conversation or two."

"Agent McCall has upped the team's time, according to Derek, so everyone is moving into the Pack-house quicker than I thought."

"Yup, still lost." Stiles looked at Derek with a frown on his face. Derek carefully sat up and held out his hand. Stiles handed him the phone. He pressed something on the screen. 

"You were in his room, make it look like that. Just no fucking weird shirts."

"You got it. I've got people on tap to get his apartment cleared out. I'm sure his father will be happy to have him home." The phone beeped.

"So...I still have no clue what is going on."

"We are all moving back home to Beacon Hills, you've been on tap to join the team, but we were still six months from being formed, and then you told me about Scott and his losing control and losing his Alpha Spark. Beacon Hills needs and Alpha. Unit Chief Wright is all aware that this was your last case with her team."

"You are telling me that it's you guys, Danny, and Rafe, who are making up the new team to protect Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"Danny moved from NSA to FBI when Jackson joined. Ethan is still mostly a consultant, but he'll be around to keep things under control when the team is in the field elsewhere." Derek shrugged like he thought Stiles would have got it already. 

"And I don't get a say on where I live?" Stiles asked. He glared at Derek. 

"Alpha Mate lives with Alpha," Ethan said.

"Alpha Mate?" Stiles looked at Derek to see that he was blushing. Stiles hauled off and slapped his arm a few times. Derek caught his hand after four and pulled him down again. "Asshole."

"Yeah, well, I'm your asshole. Your father never told me anything going on in Beacon Hills. I've called and chewed him out about it. He said that you told him to lie so that I didn't feel like I had to come home."

"Yeah, well, Beacon Hills was hell for you." Stiles understood it. He hadn't liked it, but he understood it. 

"You know what else hell was? Staying away from you. Your father also told me that you don't date. That you didn't want to. I was going to come back at one point and call him to see if he could send me listings of some places. I heard you in the background talking to someone about being single, and it was the best thing because you didn't want anyone to drag you down about work."

"Yeah, because Scott's mom kept trying to set me up with girls who were clingy. Then guys when she found out I liked guys."

"That's why you delayed this?" Jackson asked. 

Derek glared at him. 

"If you would have said that, I could have told you that Stiles has been in love with you since about the time I stalked your asses around a pool for two hours."

"Thanks, asshole," Stiles said. 

"I think this is better talked about between him and I. Let's get him out of here."

Stiles looked to see that his foot was already in a boot. He had slept through it, and he was so fucking happy about that. His foot was still black and blue and looked disgusting. He gagged when he saw it. 

"I'm already discharged?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. I signed the paperwork for you," Jackson said. 

"And we are...?" 

"Driving to Beacon Hills. There is another team member that we need to snag. They are on a case in Nebraska, and so we thought a cross country trip would also allow our shit to travel to Beacon Hills. Your father is going to take possession. The Hale House is already set up. You'll have your own room until we get things moved along to where you want to move into my room. Ethan snagged fills on your meds. We are pretty much ready to go. Your things were already packed up after you had been taken captive."

"You guys really assumed I was going to say yes to everything?"

"Dude, you'd jump on Derek's dick right now if you were able to," Jackson said.

"Oh fuck you," Stiles said, but there was no heat in it. Ethan was laughing, and Derek was smiling. "Watch it dude, or you aren't going to get the D for a long time."

"That's okay. I'm more than happy to woo you properly." Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles, it wasn't chaste, but it was fucking good.

Stiles pushed away from Jackson and Ethan's sounds making gagging noises as he truly got lost in Derek's kiss. It was a hell of a first, and he was looking forward to more.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
